Hoofdstuk 19
<< Hoofdstuk 18 Hoofdstuk 20 >> Hoofdstuk N°19 –ONVERWACHTE ONTMOETINGEN Dit weekend... Is het tijd om voluit te gaan winkelen in een gigantisch winkelcentrum! Een gelegenheid om cadeautjes te kopen voor vrienden, maar ook voor ontmoetingen... Sommige onverwachter dan andere! Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode19-ButtCheeks.jpg Illustration-Episode19.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°19-–ONVERWACHTE ONTMOETINGEN Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 19! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : De grote speelgoed race DEEL 2 : Flirt… Met jou. DEEL 3 : “10 dingen dat ik aan jou haat” ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- D E E L 1: ''' De grote speelgoed race ---- '''Voor dit hoofdstuk, zijn er 2 afbeeldingen beschikbaar. De afbeelding aan het eind van het hoofdstuk hangt van hoe je dit hoofdstuk hebt gespeeld (de keuzes die je hebt gemaakt). Na de afgelopen gebeurtenissen (Deborah, de konijnen, etc.), heb je wel wat plezier verdiend. Je besluit naar het winkelcentrum te gaan waar je veel dingen zal tegenkomen. Je ontmoet een nieuw iemand, maar ook een oude kennis… Wie is deze meid?! Het weekend is aangekomen en je ouders hebben besloten je vrij te laten na je straf vanwege het nablijven. Je besluit naar de stad te gaan. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Go to the bus stop near your home.' Je moet naar het bushokje in het spel gaan. Je komt daar Iris tegen die je een kortingsbon geeft die vanavond verloopt. Als je de bus hebt genomen, kom je gelijk op een nieuwe plek… Het winkelcentrum! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Loop wat rond om te zien of je iemand van school vind.' Ga in alle winkels om deze doelstelling af te ronden en ontgrendel een gesprekje. Lijst van alle winkels : De zonnebrillen winkel, Julien's, Speelgoedwinkeltje, Vingir (Twee verdiepingen!), Zithoek, Clara's en Microgames. Terwijl je deze plekken bezoekt, verlies je helaas je kortingsbon! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind je kortingsbon.' De kortingsbon ligt in het speelgoedwinkeltje. Als je het hebt gevonden, ga dan terug om een nieuw gesprekje te ontgrendelen en een nieuwe doelstelling. Na dit avontuur, moet je kiezen voor wie je cadeautjes gaat halen. Je moet kiezen tussen je vrienden (Jongens en meiden). Voor de jongens, moet je kiezen uit: Lysander, Armin, Castiel, Nathaniel en Kwinten. Voor de meiden, moet je kiezen uit: Violet, Kim, Melody of Iris. Rosalie en Alexis worden automatisch gekozen. Nu is het tijd om cadeautjes voor je vrienden te kopen. Je kan ze in verschillende winkeltjes kopen. (Zie de lijst “cadeautjes”) voor de meisjes kan je kiezen uit twee dingen. Het ligt aan jouw keuzes. De ene cadeau zal de ene erg blij maken en de ander niet zo veel. /!\ De cadeautjes kan je niet in het cadeauwinkeltje kopen maar in het spel. /!\ Als je de eerste cadeau optie weigert, en je vind het winkeltje voor de tweede cadeau optie, kan je nog altijd terug gaan naar je eerste optie. Als je alles hebt (je haalt het cadeautje van Rosalie later), kom je een oude kennis tegen… de surfer, Dakota, vergezeld met twee meiden! Na dit gesprek, kan je kiezen Dake’s aanwezigheid te accepteren, of niet. • KEUZE 1 : (O echt niet! Ik wil niet bij hem blijven!) • KEUZE 2 : (Ik ben blij wat tijd door te kunnen brengen met hem!) ---- D E E L 2: ' Flirt… Met jou. ---- ' K E U Z E 1: (O echt niet! Ik wil niet bij hem blijven!) Deze keuze zal je toestaan nieuwe doelstellingen te krijgen. In ieder geval, Dake besluit de twee meiden te verlaten en bij jou te blijven, zelfs als je hem niet bij je wilt hebben. ' ➜ Doelstelling : Probeer bij Dake weg te komen!' Na een paar stappen met de surfer, heb je een paar conversaties. Dan ga je na Chez Louis waar Dake een drankje gaat halen. Neem een voordeel van dit moment om weg te komen. ✔ Ga terug naar de roltrap om naar huis te gaan. Je komt de twee meiden van eerder tegen. Ze vallen je aan en vertellen je te vertrekken. Na een paar gesprekken, doen de meiden wat gemeens. Dake komt als een ridder in glanzend harnas om je te redden van deze situatie. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga met Dake naar Chez Louis… Je bent hem dat wel verschuldigd!' Ga naar de zithoek. Je besluit dan met Dake naar de zonnebrillen winkel te gaan. Je gaat terug naar de normale hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: (Ik ben blij wat tijd door te kunnen brengen met hem!) Deze keuze zal je toestaan nieuwe doelstellingen te krijgen. Dake blijft bij je en je vind het goed. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind iets om samen met Dake te kunnen doen.' Loop wat rond, na een aantal gesprekjes, besluit je wat te drinken te halen bij Chez Louis. ✔ Ga naar de voorkant van Chez Louis om wat te drinken te halen. Ga naar de zithoek. Dan zal je Dake vergezellen naar de zonnebrillen winkel Je gaat hier terug naar de normale hoofdlijnen. Welke kies jij? ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer de winkel te vinden waar Dake het eerder over had.' De winkel is op de eerste verdieping, vlakbij Julien’s, de mannen kleding winkel. Als je daar bent, realiseert Dake zich dat hij zijn portemonnee is vergeten bij Chez Louis. ✔ Ga terug naar Chez Louis om Dake’s portemonnee te vinden. Deze doelstelling wordt automatisch afgerond als je er bent aangekomen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar de brillen winkel.' Dake koopt zijn zonnebrillen en deze doelstelling is afgerond. Het is tijd om te gaan. ✔ Verlaat de winkel. Dake vertrekt om een vriend te zien dat hij had gespot. Nu dat je alleen bent, roept iemand je. Het is Lucy, een vriendin van je oude school! Een echte flirt, ze merkt onmiddelijk de jongen met wie je bent op. Je wordt nu geconfronteerd met twee mogelijkheden. • KEUZE 1 : (Probeer Lucy en Dake samen te brengen.) • KEUZE 2 : (O nee… Ik wil niet dat Lucy, Dake van me steelt!) ---- D E E L 3: ''' ”10 dingen dat ik aan jou haat”! ---- '''K E U Z E 1: Probeer Lucy en Dake samen te brengen. Deze keuze zal nieuwe gesprekken en een afbeelding ontgrendelen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer Lucy en Dake samen te krijgen.' Loop rond het winkelcentrum om een nieuw gesprekje met Lucy te ontgrendelen. Ga naar Vingir. ✔ Ga naar Vingir! Je kijkt naar Lucy die met Dake flirt, die niet echt geīnteresseerd lijkt. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind de lingerie winkel.' Lucy besluit zwemkleding te kopen voor haar toekomstige surf lessen met Dake.. Je besluit te vertrekken om de twee ‘tortelduifjes’ alleen te laten. ✔ Verlaat de winkel. Verlaat de winkel om een nieuw gesprekje te krijgen met Dake. Hij vertelt je dat hij je verlaat voor vandaag. Je moet nu een cadeautje voor Rosalie gaan halen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de lingerie winkel.' Je besluit Rosalie een lingerie set te geven. Als je in de winkel bent, haal je iets voor je vriendin en iets voor jezelf. Als je het hebt gekocht, ga je terug naar de ingang om naar huis te gaan. Je keert hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. Liefde in de lucht? K E U Z E 2: (O nee… Ik wil niet dat Lucy, Dake van me steelt!) Deze keuze zal nieuwe gesprekken en een afbeelding ontgrendelen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer te vermijden dat Lucy Dake van je steelt.' Je moet Lucy met iemand anders koppelen. Je vind iemand die je echt tegenkwam… ergens.. Helaas, werkt het niet. Volg het gesprek en praat nog een met Lucy en ga dan naar Chez Louis om dit af te ronden. Je bent nu alleen met Dake en besluit Rosa’s cadeau te halen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind een nieuwe winkel om een cadeau voor Rosalie te halen.' Een nieuwe winkel verschijnt, ga erin. ✔ Ga in de lingerie winkel. Ga de winkel in om dit af te ronden en maak een interessante gebeurtenis mee. Je gaat hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar huis.' Ga naar je kamer om een nieuwe dag op school te starten. Je besluit je cadeautjes uit te delen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bied je cadeautjes aan iedereen aan en wacht tot de lessen beginnen.' Je moet de verschillende mensen tegenkomen om hen de cadeautjes te geven. Alhoewel, voordat je Rosa vind, wordt er omgeroepen dat je naar klaslokaal B moet. ✔ Ga naar klaslokaal B. Het hoofdstuk eindigt voordat je je cadeautje aan Rosalie kon geven, maar dit is normaal! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 20! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Dake' ⎡''Nu we allebei hier zijn, waarom brengen we niet wat tijd samen door?⎦ *A) Nee bedankt, je lijkt al goed gezelschap te hebben, ik wil je niet lastigvallen. = *B) Dat zou geweldig zijn! Maar je hebt al gezelschap… = Keuze *A) (Oh nee! Ik wil niet bij hem zijn!) = *B) (Ik wil graag wat tijd met hem doorbrengen!) = ⎡''Ik vind hem erg leuk, ik ga hem kopen! Hij zou jou ook goed staan! Wil jij er ook eentje kopen?⎦ *A) Oh, oké! Waarom niet?! = (Staat toe om de bril te kopen) *B) Nee, het is goed, ik moet opletten hoe veel ik uitgeef! = ⎡''Wacht op me, oké? Ik ga hem halen.⎦ *A) Wacht, ik kan je bril betalen als je wil. - *B) Nee, ik kom met je mee! = ---- 'Lucy' ⎡''Dat is oké. Er kan heel wat gebeuren in een week!⎦ *A) (Hmm… Interessant… Ik kan Lucy aan Dake koppelen en gemakkelijk van hem af komen…) = *B) (Oh nee… Ik wil niet dat Lucy Dake van me afpakt. Ik moet haar aan het verstand brengen dat hij wat voor me betekent!) = Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index